


【Quilldu】I need a Doctor〈3〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】I need a Doctor〈3〉

無論有多早熟世故，讓幾個正值十八、九歲的大男孩們聚在一起時往往可以惹出許多麻煩與意外。

這日碰巧都休假不用工作的Peter與Rocket在後者神秘兮兮地示意下聚到了兄弟倆在三樓的房間裡，還把原本正在一樓整理醫療記錄的Groot也硬拖了上去，說是需要他幫忙把風。

 

即使亡父留了筆財產讓他們實際上並不是那麼缺錢，但出於對唸書並沒有興趣的情形下，高中畢業後Rocket還是靠著一手精巧的機械維修技術立刻找到了工作，雖然只是在影碟出租店裡擔任正職店員兼各種播放器材的修理員，Rocket仍然對於可以發揮自身所長而且還能從中獲利而十分開心，也因此兄弟倆的房間很快就堆滿了Rocket撿回家維修後的各種放映機和堆成幾座小山的二手影碟。

相較之下個性較為沉默寡言的Groot－－不知出於何種緣故，小Groot在高中後開始拒絕讓人在自己名字前加上小字稱呼，因此旁人也只好跟著改口，就算不再緊黏著哥哥，依舊有些怕生的個性讓他在職場上就沒有外向的Rocket那麼幸運，在幾次面試失敗後Yondu也很隨性的就讓他開始跟著Kraglin學習怎麼作護理師的工作，雖然沒有正式執照，但在診所裡就算是病患也不會大膽地提出任何質疑，即使剛開始Yondu要叫個工具對方都會拿錯個四、五次才成功取得正確的，但學習能力本就不差加上又熬夜惡補幾次後倒也漸漸上手了。

同樣不喜歡讀書的Peter在唸書時就利用假日空檔開始了機車快遞員的打工，畢業後只是從打工變成了正職的差別，說來微妙的是這份工作還是來診所定期洗牙的Drax介紹的，有些遺憾的是他們都沒能見到Drax的女兒成長後是否有高過Peter的模樣，在為了小Peter的健康發展和Kraglin鬥嘴的那一年裡，Drax的妻女便因為意外而離世，Kraglin知道後還私下和對方出去喝了幾次酒，之後Drax再獨自回診時說起話來也不那麼針鋒相對了，只是偶爾會在提起妻子或女兒時讓人見到那雙眼睛裡淡淡地浮起一絲惆悵。

三個男孩的外貌隨著年歲的增長也不再看起來像個小毛頭了，拿Groot來說，遺傳自父親的高大體格讓任何嘴巴賤的客人在意圖找碴前都還得惦量惦量自己夠不夠挨上一拳的，因此就算個性依舊他也不需要再依賴哥哥的保護，Peter也在Kraglin這些年來苦心研製的營養餐灌概下順利的抽高長大，剛滿十八歲就已經來到與Yondu相同的高度，Rocket顯然就沒那麼幸運了，或許是因為挑食的緣故，雖然不是特別矮小但就連Kraglin都比他高上半截，因此導致了Rocket對於身高話題特別的敏感，曾有個看診的小混混不知死活的拍了拍Rocket的頭並嘲笑他怎麼都不長個子，之後在離開診所時機車就莫名的爆衝了出去，隔了幾天後帶著滿身傷回診所多裝了幾顆假牙。

 

「所以你說的好東西到底是什麼，搞的這麼神秘。」Peter坐在地板上看著在放映機前轉個不停調整線路的Rocket，Groot則是坐在房門邊彎身抄寫著診療記錄表，Yondu和Kraglin一大早就各自外出去了，因此Peter對於Rocket要求把風的舉動顯得十分不以為然。

「囉嗦什麼，看了不就知道了嗎。」Rocket挑起一邊眉毛，將一只沒有標籤的光碟片推入放映機中，然後將一邊的耳機遞給了Peter。

還需要戴到耳機？Peter皺著眉頭但還是乖乖戴上了，Rocket常常能從店裡弄回一堆稀奇古怪的片子，就算是色情片他們也不是沒一起看過，有什麼值得這麼慎重小心的嗎？

原先漆黑的螢幕一閃，畫面上出現一張雪白的大床，接著一個身形勻稱的赤裸金髮女子被個只身著緊身三角褲的壯男給扛到了床上，然後就是毫無劇情的妖精打架，隨著一聲聲高亢到刺耳的淫聲浪語傳入耳中，Peter不由得露出帶著一絲不屑的表情望向身邊的Rocket「弄了半天你就給我看這個？還不如上次放的角色扮演片呢，至少那部還多些笑點。」

「欸欸，我也是看店長特地把它用紙袋封存起來藏在私人置物櫃裡的嘛，想說應該是很不得了的片子。」Rocket撐著下巴，似乎也對粗糙的畫面顯得有些失望。

「我靠你還去撬人家置物櫃去了？」「他自己沒上鎖怪得了我嗎？我只是看它自己沒關緊開了順手借一下嘛。」

 

就在二人爭論不休時，電視裡原先的畫面突然一切，高亢柔媚的女聲硬生生變成了粗喘低沉的男音令Peter跟Rocket雙雙愣住，螢幕上不知何時變成了二個男性肉體糾纏在一塊的畫面，麥褐膚色的青年正被體格壯碩的平頭男人壓在身下，畫面還特寫在不停抽動著的結合處上。

「……你他媽這什麼鬼！你讓我看了什麼！」還是Peter先回過神來，忍不住動手揍了隔壁傢伙的肩膀一拳，接著想上前切掉畫面時卻被一把拉住。

「怕了嗎你？反正我們也沒看過啊，還是你不敢看？」Rocket衝著Peter露出挑釁的笑容，雖然感覺前者完全搞錯了方向，這壓根就不是有沒有看過的問題而是想不想看啊－－在心裡頭吐嘈著同伴的Peter卻受不住那雙眼神裡明顯的嘲諷意味又硬著頭皮縮了回去。

沒想到Peter竟然真的坐回來要繼續看的Rocket算是明白了什麼叫自業自得的滋味，他也沒想到店長竟然會有這種愛好，但自己既然已經激了Peter一把也沒理由不把片子看完，就權當給自己長見識吧，Rocket暗自想著索性握緊拳頭將視線轉回螢幕上。

 

Groot則遠遠的撇了二人一眼，又看了看戰況激烈的螢幕也默默放下了手上的工作，老實說起來Peter跟Rocket現下的臉色還比鏡頭上的男男片精彩許多。

而原先以為這只是短片想著熬過去便罷了的二個青年完全沒預料到這張光碟前後竟足足收錄了好幾支不同的男男片段，等到畫面切黑時結束已經是一個半小時以後的事了，Rocket只感覺到一股難以言喻的虛脫感油然而生，雖然他對這種片子沒有厭惡，但一下子接收到這麼大量的知識與姿勢衝擊也是夠嗆的。

Peter此時的表情也好不到哪去，Rocket敏銳地注意到對方不知何時已經縮起了雙膝，坐姿看上去也有幾分彆扭，他不禁瞇起雙眼，一股念頭閃過後立刻朝著同伴的膝蓋拉去，接著果然在Peter驚慌失措的遮掩下看見了緊身牛仔褲上隆起的襠部。

「哈哈哈哈－－真的假的？你這樣也能起反應啊Quill？」Rocket惡意的笑道，無視了自身其實也隱約起了反應只是被寬鬆長褲隱藏住的事實。

「你、你他媽的少囉嗦，這只是正常的生理現象罷了。」Peter困窘的打掉黑髮青年放在自己膝蓋上的手，雙頰漲紅的模樣配上閃爍的眼神十分沒有說服力。

「唉唷唷別害羞嘛，有生理現象就要處理掉啊，需不需要哥哥教你二招？」Rocket的調侃換來的是Peter的一根中指，明明二人只差一歲這矮子還真好意思在嘴上吃他豆腐「我看你是垃圾食物吃太多把腦子吃壞了吧，以後Kraglin煮的飯多吃一點搞不好還能長高幾公分。」又羞又氣的Peter也索性往對方最在意的痛點刺去。

眼看著又要開吵，一直默默在旁邊的Groot突然站了起來伸手拉起Rocket「有聲音，是Kraglin。」Peter這才逮著空檔匆匆的奔出房間，與提著二大袋生活用品的Kraglin擦身而過時還因怪異的步伐被後者好奇地撇了一眼。

 

 

 

即使身體已經自動規律的在每天早上固定的時段醒來了，Yondu仍然沒有起床的舉動，不用看診的連續假期他總會想要多瞇一些時間，只是身上纏得死緊的青年讓他開始覺得困擾了，不由得懷疑自己當年允許對方和自己同床的決定到底是對是錯。

明明都已經十八歲了Peter還是像沒自覺般的厚著臉皮每晚照常爬到Yondu的床上，然後睡相不好的青年最後總會像隻無尾熊似的將Yondu整個人牢牢抱住，如果是個體型嬌小的男孩還好說，可是Peter此時可是身高體格都與自己有得一拼的大傢伙，更糟糕的是還正處於血氣方剛的年齡上，感受到被那雙大腿夾住動彈不得的手背似乎貼上了某種堅硬又高熱度的觸感終於讓男人張開了雙眼，Yondu根本連想都不用想也知道那是什麼鬼東西。

在心裡一邊暗罵著，Yondu輕輕動了動手臂想要將手移開，無奈卻被結實的大腿壓制而有些難以動彈，反覆的抽動感隔著一層質料單薄的睡褲似乎引發了某種反應，沉睡中的Peter微微皺起眉心發出了意義不明的低吟，聽在Yondu耳裡就更加不妙了，雖然是一腳將青年踹下床就可以輕易解決的事，但看著Peter的睡臉不知為何他卻又狠不下心來。

或許是自己剛睡醒腦袋還不清楚吧，手背又再次感覺到青年下身反射性的蹭了蹭後，Yondu索性將手握上了那高熱的柱狀體隔著棉質的布料包覆著磨娑起來，手指從囊部描繪著一路往挺立的尖端而去，一面莫名地感慨著青年也長大成人了，一面又覺得自己的行為似乎作得有點過火，但Yondu最為訝異的是即使如此，聽著Peter斷斷續續的抽氣聲他竟然沒有半點想要停止的念頭。

微弱的喘息隨著手部套弄的頻率漸強開始變成細碎的呻吟，原本擱在Yondu胸前的手指尖也不自主的陷入肌膚表層似乎想要抓住些什麼，畢竟還只是沒有經驗的小毛頭，沒堅持多久便在男人的手裡繳械了，想像著等青年醒來後發現自己睡褲內一塌糊塗時的表情會是多有趣，Yondu不禁輕聲笑了出來。


End file.
